Odpoczynek dla Niegodziwego
by OxymoraPL
Summary: Każdy musi kiedyś spać, nawet bóg. Krótki one-shot, Loki/Clint platonicznie, tłumaczenie z angielskiego.


Z przyjemnością przedstawiam kolejne moje tłumaczenie (już drugie, czyli jak widać na bogato). Tym razem przed państwem wystąpią Loki Laufeyson i Clint Barton we własnej osobie! *czas na brawa i wiwaty*

Za betę serdecznie dziękuję Laurze, bo, mimo że tekst siedział u niej jakiś miesiąc, w końcu go oddała xD

Dedykacja dla Ptaszyny mojej kochanej! (bo wiem, że w głębi serca kochasz FrostHawka, tylko nie chcesz się do tego przyznać :*)

Oryginał w języku angielskim, czyli _Rest for the Wicked_ autorstwa MsBarrows można znaleźć tu: s/9780718/1/Rest-for-the-Wicked

A teraz, żeby nie przedłużać, zapraszam do czytania! :D

* * *

Pamięta pilnowanie Lokiego, gdy ten spał.

Pamięta też inne rzeczy; bolesne rzeczy. Zabijanie ludzi na rozkaz boga; czasem ludzi, których znał, ludzi, z którymi kiedyś pracował. Nieznajomych też, strażników, którzy mieli po prostu pecha być w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie, między Clintem a jego celem. Pół-zniszczenie Helicarriera na polecenie Lokiego, część z utrudnianiem SHIELD i Avengersom namierzenia Selviga i Tesseractu zanim portal będzie gotowy na otwarcie.

Pamięta odpowiadanie na każde pytanie, które Loki mu kiedykolwiek zadał, szczegółowy, niekończący się potok informacji o SHIELD, Furym, Philu, Natashy, Hill; przeróżne dane o Inicjatywie Avengers. Pamięta przyjemność, którą czuł za każdym razem, gdy Loki się uśmiechnął lub poklepał jego ramię czy w jakikolwiek inny sposób zasygnalizował zadowolenie z jego służby. Pamięta, jak się czuł, będąc niewolnikiem boga — jak _chętny_ był, by zrobić cokolwiek, o co go poproszono. To boli, kiedy teraz to pamięta — tę przyjemność i to, z jaką łatwością zaakceptował rolę, którą Loki mu dał.

Ale wspomnienie, które boli najbardziej, to wspomnienie pilnowania Lokiego, gdy ten spał. To było coś, co wcześniej często robił dla Nat, a czasem i dla Phila, gdy ten mógł być z nimi na misji, zamiast czaić się gdzieś w tle. Pilnował ich, żeby mogli się solidnie wyspać, powierzając bronienie ich jemu. Pilnował ich, żeby był tam ktoś, kto obudziłby ich, gdyby jeden z ich koszmarów się zaczął.

Zauważył, że Loki nie sypiał; _nie mógł_ spać, tak pochłonięty przez strach i rozpaczliwą energię, że ledwo mógł siedzieć. Nie był w stanie osiąść w jednym miejscu, zaryzykować swoje bezpieczeństwo choćby chwilą odpoczynku. Widział, jak blado i niechlujnie bóg zaczynał wyglądać, ciemne sińce pod jego oczami przypominające bardziej siniaki, niespokojną nerwową energię, która pomiatała nim bez końca, dłonie wciąż w ruchu, zawsze zajęte. Pamięta misje, na których Natasha tak wyglądała: tak desperacko potrzebująca snu, ale niezdolna spać — niezdolna zwolnić lub się zatrzymać.

Pamięta zignorowanie podejrzliwego spojrzenia szeroko otwartych oczu Lokiego, gdy w końcu odciągnął go na bok — do małego pokoju, gdzie stworzył proste legowisko z pofałdowanych koców ładunkowych ułożonych na rzędzie skrzyń.

— Potrzebujesz snu, sir — powiedział i wskazał na prowizoryczne łóżko. — Mamy kilka godzin, zanim będziemy musieli wyruszyć do Stuttgartu; będę cię strzegł, gdy zaśniesz.

Pamięta sposób, w jaki Loki się w niego wpatrywał — zaskoczenie i niedowierzanie oraz głębokie, głębokie podejrzenie.

— A dlaczego miałbyś to robić? — zapytał w końcu.

— Bo musisz spać, sir. Przypilnuję cię, gdy będziesz to robił. Nikt nie wejdzie przez te drzwi, nie napotykając jednej z moich strzał, sir.

Loki studiował jego twarz ze zdumieniem.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał po chwili żądającym tonem.

— To właśnie robię dla członków mojej drużyny, kiedy potrzebują snu, sir. Staję na straży, żeby mogli.

Loki zaśmiał się krótko.

— I właśnie tak mnie widzisz? Jako członka drużyny?

— Tak, sir. I musisz spać, sir.

Loki potrząsnął głową, ale ostatecznie uległ i ruszył, by rozciągnąć się na legowisku, wyglądając na rozbawionego.

— Obudź mnie za dwie godziny.

— Tak jest, sir — powiedział Clint i usiadł na podłodze plecami do skrzyń. Łuk z nałożoną strzałą leżał na jego kolanach trzymany luźno, ale wystarczyło szarpnąć, by wypuścić grot. Słyszał, jak oddech Lokiego staje się regularny, jak zwalnia podczas snu. Czuł palce na swoim karku, bawiące się przez chwilę włosami z tyłu jego głowy, tak samo jak zazwyczaj robiła to Natasha. Jak nawet Phil raz zrobił, kiedy był szczególnie znokautowany brakiem snu. Czuł ciasno zaciśnięte palce Lokiego wplątane w jego włosy, przytrzymujące go tak, że nie mógł odejść bez zakłócania odpoczynku bożka.

Pamięta, jak spokojne było siedzenie tam z dotykiem ręki Lokiego na sobie, sprawdzając swój zegarek co jakiś czas i nie ruszając się, póki nie przyszła pora, by obudzić śpiącego. Pora, by wydarzenia wznowiły swój bieg.

Pilnował Lokiego, kiedy bóg spał i jest to najboleśniejsze wspomnienie, które ma, ponieważ to była jedyna rzecz, którą zrobił z własnej woli, a nie dlatego, że Loki go o to poprosił.


End file.
